


Five Times Dean came Home from War - the First

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Homecoming [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dean's in the army, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Soldiers, except mary and john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises them at their annual family dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dean came Home from War - the First

Dean wanted nothing more than to pull Castiel into his arms but he still waited as he was sent back earlier than expected because it was almost the 2nd of November and it was a tradition… no a rule that their little family - being Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Bobby, Cas, Kevin, Sam, Jess and if he was in America Dean - went out for dinner in the only slightly fancier restaurant in Lawrence so Dean waited those few days, trying to not drive to his house. So now Dean was driving to Lawrence, heart beating faster than usual and his palms sweating. He was wearing his dress uniform and couldn't wait to finally arrive.

When he did his baby was already standing on the parking lot. He let a hand glide over he perfect black and the shiny chrome when he walked by. He didn't linger long thought, firstly because it was cold and secondly because Cas and the rest of his family was inside there. 

He took a deep breath, pushing the door open. He already heard Sam's loud laugh, smile spreading over his face. He looked around, seeing the giant's head in the far back corner. Dean took another breath walking towards them. He got a few odd looks also a few admiring ones. When he reached the corned he stood silently behind Sam, watching as Jo's eyes went big and her mouth fell open, as Ellen clapped her hands over her mouth, as Bobby smiled like an idiot, as Kevin laughed loud and happy, as Charlie and Jess shrieked and as Cas's eyes went even wider than Jo's and tears started to spill over. 

"What the-" Sam said and Dean grinned.

"Hello, brother." He said. Sam whipped around, looking up at Dean and then standing up fast enough to knock his chair over, hugging Dean tight. 

"Dean!" He called and Dean squeezed his sasquatch of a brother back. Dean started laughing as everyone in the round got up and squeezed him. When they were done Cas was still sitting frozen on his spot, tears rolling over his cheeks and just looking at Dean. 

"Cas?" Dean asked. Cas blinked and then surged up, pulling him into his arms. Dean smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Cas's waist, breathing in his scent. 

"I missed you." Dean mumbled against the skin. Cas pulled back slightly, looking into Dean's eyes.

"I missed you too." Dean smiled and bent down to kiss Cas, finding the lips he'd dreamed of for almost two years.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :33


End file.
